Nothing will stop me from loving you
by CaptainSammyAngel
Summary: After finding Killian, Hades intervenes before she could split her heart, because she needs to prove they're True loves. So now she needs to go through several AUs to prove she and Killian are meant to be. But obstacles will get in the way of their love. Will she be able to do this since she has given into love or will her insecurities shadow over her once more?
1. Prologue

_SO **here's my new story. I swear I'll finish it and not lose interest in the category or the story itself. Anyway here's Nothing will stop me from loving you. Also I don't own any of the characters, Adam and Eddy do and so does ABC.**_

* * *

When Emma saw him, he was worse for wear but he was there. She broke out into a run to reach him so she could touch him. Killian Jones Had his hands shackled to the wall and his head was down when Emma got to him, she was breathing heavily from the run but also from seeing Killian again. He looked up wondering who was there but scowled when he saw her.

"Well, what kind of torture do you have for me now?" Killian bellowed at her. Emma was confused to say the least. They had been torturing him?! He's only been dead a week at most. She felt a fire in her stomach hearing he's been tortured she'll deal with that person soon enough.

"Killian..." Emma whispered kneeling in front of him. She could see his face white as a sheet but what killed her was his eyes. They looked like they had no emotion at all except Rage and resentment. Emma was vaguely aware that the rest of the group was a few feet away from her. "Don't! you've already broken me, so just get it over with." Killian broken and defeated yelled, echoing off the walls of the cave. Emma's heart felt like it was breaking and she grabbed the ring around her neck and out of habit started to twirl it.

Regina came up behind her. "Miss Swan, I think Hades has been torturing him with our images and preying on his fears." Regina said softly. Emma turned her head to look at the ex-Evil Queen and sucked in a breath "Yeah he has." Emma said surprised at how strong her voice was. So she did the only thing she could think of to convince him she was real. "Killian, I am real and this will convince you."Emma confidently said.

Killian scoffed "Try your best..." He didn't get to finish because Emma grabbed his leather jacket and kissed him with everything she had, it was a second before Killian started to kiss back. The kiss lasted about a minute more until they heard several throats clear, Emma looked behind her to see her parents, Henry, Regina etc. Killian smiled at her "Swan." Emma stood up and used her magic to undo his shackles and helped him up.

Killian looked at Emma and the others "You all actually came to the underworld for me?" Killian said with surprise. Emma smiled up at him and laughed and the rest looked at him like he lost his mind. "Of course we did, Killian. I meant what I said I can't lose you or live with out you." Emma admitted with a smile.

"But how are you going to get me out of here? Cause I know somebody has to make a sacrifice." Killian asked confused looking at the group.

 **"We** are going to share a heart." Emma said with determination. Killian looked at his Swan with surprise and awe. "Why?" Killian asked knowing the answer but wants to hear her say the answer anyway.

Emma shook her head "Because I love you." Emma told him smiling. Regina came in between them "Not that I'm not glad for this reunion. But I think we need to get out of here before Hades comes back." They started to walk towards the exit when Emma turned to Killian. "What is it, love?" Killian asked looking at her curiously. Emma plunged her hand into her chest and gripped her hand around heart and pulled it out. Everyone looked at her with awe. Emma's heart had a glow similar glow to Henry's.

"Whoa" Henry said amazed. Emma was about to break her heart into two when a circle of blue flames engulfed around the group. Someone walked through the flames. The man was dressed in a black robe and had blue flames on his head. His face had a menacing grin with blue-gray eyes.

"Whoa, You really thought you could just walk outta here with your lover boy?" Hades said in disbelieve.

Emma turned to look at him "Yes I was." She said confidently. Hades looked thoughtful making Killian nervous, he only had been here a week but he knew Hades will do anything to get his way.

"You need to prove that you and Mr. Jones are true loves." Hades said with a wicked grin. Emma looked at him like he was stupid. Emma growled "I came to the underworld for him, so we can share a heart! isn't that enough?" She said outraged and emotionally drained. She looked at her heart and put it back in her chest.

"No it isn't princess." Hades said gleefully. He just wanted to see how riled up the savior can get. Holding her chin up high " Then what do I do to prove that we are?" Emma said defiantly.

"Now that's what where I come in, dearie." Rumpelstiltskin said standing next to the god. Both Emma and Killian glared "Crocodile." they Both growled."Ah! Rumpelstiltskin, just who I need." Hades said with a twisted grin.

"Alright, Savior. To prove that you and Killian Jones are True loves you are going to be put in Alternate Universes where your group does not remember their lives except Emma but you'll also get a set of memories and the universes might be similar to their lives now or not. What you, Emma Swan has to do is fall in love with Killian Jones and prove that your True loves. But remember this there will be obstacles whether social status, the other is in a relationship, personal demons etc. Do you understand these terms as I explain them?" Hades explains looking at the contract he conjured up.

Emma looked at Killian and then the rest of the group "Yes, I do but before this starts I want to say something to these people. I will do my best and hope for my happy ending that I want. Everybody has helped me in so many ways and I'll never forget it." Emma said with a smile.

Each member of the group smiled at her. Snow, David, Regina and Henry were thinking back to when she didn't even explore the possibility of Fairy tales existing let alone her relatives. Robin smiled cause even though he doesn't know Emma that well he knows she has come far according to what Hook and David say during their bar nights at the _Rabbit hole._

While the group was reflecting Emma and Killian were having their goodbye. "I hoped you didn't have to do this, love." Killian sighed exasperated. Emma kissed him fiercely. "I love you, Pirate." Emma teases him. "And I love you, my swan." Killian whispered

"Alright, Alright enough of the lovey dovey crap you'll have enough time to that during your time in the Alternate universes. I **don't** need it now." Hades intervened the two lovers. "Here sign on the dotted line." Hades said holding out the contract to Emma conjuring up a pen so she could sign.

Emma took the pen and signed on the doted line. "Alright, in a few moments most of you won't even know the other." Hades said rolling up the contract. The next thing the group noticed was that the place was surrounded by smoke similar to the curse Regina cast and the next thing they know everything goes dark.

* * *

When Emma wakes up she notices she's in a castle suite. She looks around and she sees a bedside table, a closet that probably has a thousand dresses. Emma shutters at the thought of dresses and corsets. A mirror and a make-up table.

Emma sighs ' _So, I guess this is as though the original curse never happened.'_ Emma thought as she heard a knock on her door.

Emma gets out of her bed "Come in!" She said in a rush getting dressed Snow came into the room and sat on the bed. "Emma, you know after breakfast we'll need to put the finishing touches on you ball gown." Snow said walking into daughters walk-in closet.

"What ball gown mom?" Emma asks looking at her mother. "Oh, come on Emma you can stop pretending that it's not happening cause it is!" Snow said exasperated throwing her hands up.

"What is?" Emma asked trying to search her memory while coming out of her closet with a simple green peasant dress and corset. "Your engagement ball to Prince Baelfire, of course." Snow told her daughter like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Emma looked at her mother with a blank look on her face "What the HELL?!" Emma screamed her face red with rage.

 _'How the hell am I going to get myself out of this arranged marriage long enough to find Killian?'_ Emma thought with anger.

* * *

 **Well that's the Prologue to this story and** _italics are thought or places the characters have been to in Storybrooke._ **Bold it authors notes or emphasis on a word or phrase. Anyway the next chapter should be out new years day hopefully.**


	2. Chapter 1

**And so her's the chapter I promised, not on time but it's here. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed,viewed, Favorited/and or alerted my story. It means a lot cause I'm** **nervous about how people will think about this story... Anyway please review I would appreciate it.**

* * *

Snow went up to her daughter and started to rub her back "Sweetheart, I know that you don't want this but it's for the good of the kingdom." She said softly. Emma rolled her eyes "Good of the kingdom, my ass. Rumpelstiltskin just wants power. It's all he loves." Emma said deadpanned

"Maybe, Emma but if you don't war will be upon us." Snow admitted exhausted. Emma looked at her mother and saw dark circles under her eyes, probably from not just getting the ball ready but from dealing with her, being uncooperative as she probably has been.

 _'Great it seems it comes down to me to fix things. No different then Storybrooke.'_ Emma thought weary of what will happen.

"I just wish that I could find True Love like you and dad. Because you two are the epitome of true love. So why shouldn't I have the same." Emma admitted tired and defeated. Snow wrapped her arm around Emma and put her head on her shoulder. "I know sweetheart. But despite the situation have hope. You have no idea how far hope will go." Snow advised with a smile.

Snow put a hand on her daughter's knee and pat it "Now, let's get get some breakfast and there's a surprise coming this afternoon." Snow hinted with a secretive smile. Emma almost rolled her eyes, if there was one thing she knows her mom **can't** keep a secret for long.

The both of them left the room and after going through a string of hallways they entered the dining room. Emma was in awe at how large the room seemed, when she saw the breakfast on the table she could swear that the food could feed storybrooke twice over.

Charming got up from his seat and walked over to Snow and gave her a peck on the lips, then gave Emma a kiss on the forehead. Emma smiled it hasn't been that long since she forgave them for what they did to maleficent and Lily but she liked it when he did that. Then she found her seat and started to eat what was on her plate, scrambled eggs and toast with butter.

The family started eating but Emma was lost in her thoughts but snapped out of it when Charming asked her something. She turned her head towards his direction. "Yes dad?" Emma said innocently. Charming chuckled "I asked are you excited for your engagement ball tomorrow night?" He asked curiously. He knew she wasn't pleased with the arrangement but she agreed for the kingdom.

Emma hid her shock well as she answered "I guess since it's the last ball before I'm married..." She answered but was interrupted by a knock on the door where they entered. Snow got up and walked to the door and opened it. "I thought you weren't coming until this afternoon." Snow exclaimed as she moved to let the people into the room. "I wouldn't have missed it for the world." Regina exclaimed giving Snow a short hug the walking over to Emma and giving her a big one. Robin came in carrying a sleepy Roland and Granny came in to take Roland somewhere to nap.

Emma was shocked when Regina hugged but looking into her Alternate memories, Regina and her mother made peace shortly after her birth but while she tried to atone for her actions she still wasn't happy, so she decided to find the man with the lion tattoo but it took several years and they had met when he attacked her carriage trying to find his young son. Everything spiraled from there and now they're married.

Regina let go of Emma and smiled "You look beautiful." Regina observed then turned to Snow "Am I too late to accompany you and Emma to your final fittings for the ball?" Regina turned directing the question at Snow. "No you're not cause we were just to go to the fitting when you arrived." Snow said excitedly ushering Regina and Emma towards the the fitting room where the tailor was waiting.

Emma rolled her eyes as she walked with her mom and Aunt. _'This will be torture won't it?'_ Emma thought bored out of her mind. What she didn't notice was Regina was observing her behavior _'That girl needs a night of freedom before she does this... I don't want her to become bitter like I was. I'll help her sneak out of the castle tonight.'_ Regina thought back to a time where she was miserable as hell.

* * *

 _On the jolly Roger..._

Killian Jones groaned opening his eyes. ' _Too much rum last night...' Hook thought sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes._ The Jolly Roger had docked in the Harbor of the Enchanted Forest last night and most of the the crew stayed on the ship except for Hook and Henry.

Henry is the new cabin boy that the crew picked up two ports ago. He tried to steal some of the provisions to eat but when Hook saw him he was reminded of himself at that age before Liam found him and enrolled him in the naval academy, so he gave the lad a choice join his crew or die. Henry chose the wise decision to join the crew.

Hook taught him the basics on how to be a cabin boy and started to teach him how to sword fight. Hook is fond of the 14 year old... Hook shakes his head as he goes up deck to the helm. "Attention you sea rats!" Hook shouts as he waits to have their full attention. "Tomorrow night is Princess Emma's Engagement ball. And that means that the treasury is mostly unguarded." Hook said bigoted smile. "So what?" A voice in the crowd shouted.

Hook walked towards where the voice was and drew his cutlass and pressed it against his neck. Hook faced the man directly "That way we can get as much gold we desire." Hook answered pulling the sword away from his neck. Hook walked back to the helm putting the sword back into the scabbard and grasped the wheel "Anyone who disagrees can get off this ship and never return." Hook declared as he watched for any of his crew to walk off the ship and on the dock, no one did. "Excellent." Hook said with a grin "While a group of you is robbing the treasury, I'm going to be in the ballroom making sure no one suspects a robbery." Hook explained the plan for the group that's going to break in.

After making sure they knew plan "Alright,now after we eat you lot are going to restock the provisions." Hook looked at his crew. Then he went down to the kitchen and grabbed some dried meat and fruit and sat down at a small table. ' _Not the best breakfast but It'll do.'_ Hook thought as he started eating, getting lost in his thoughts until he saw someone sit across from him.

It was Henry. Hook looked up "Ah! lad what's on your mind?" Hook inquired curiously. "I was wondering what will happen once you get rid of Rumpelstiltskin?" Henry asked sheepishly. Hook, himself had no idea what will happen. He knows that he'll be the dark one but he wonders... He shook his head "I don't know except that... I'll become the crocodile. And after that I guess anything could happen lad." Hook answered solemnly.

Henry stood up and pushed in the chair turning to look at his Captain"I didn't know who your trying to avenge but I don't think they'd want you to waste your life." Henry told him honestly. Henry turned around and went up deck to start his duties. Hook looked on as Henry left and started to ponder over what Henry told him... was it really worth it? Maybe not but that's not going to stop him from trying. Getting up and throwing away his food and went up deck to take over the Helm.

* * *

 _At the castle later that night..._

After the torturous and heinous fitting for her ballgown, Regina, Snow and Emma had lunch outside with Charming, Robin and a re-energized Roland, at least during lunch the subject of the ball was avoided for the time being. The day went by quickly with activities that Emma couldn't believe she was doing whether it was for the ball or not.

Now she understands how her life would have gone... but that doesn't mean she wouldn't have been irritated at some aspects of this lifestyle... Anyway it was now time for dinner, so she washed up and went to the dining room where the rest of them were waiting for her. Emma sat down and dinner had began, they talked about several things like how are they are doing etc. but thing went wrong sooner than later...

"So, the ball is tomorrow and while most of preparations are done, may I help tomorrow?" Regina asked confidently. Snow smiled "Of course you can your welcome anytime." Regina looked at Emma "Any last minute suggestions for the final preparations?" Regina asked her niece. Emma looked at everyone "Yes, can everyone please stop throwing this ball in my face." Emma stated strongly, standing up. "Emma Ruth!" Charming exclaimed shocked his daughter is behaving this way. "No dad I just want a night where I don't have to be a princess or any responsibilities." Emma exclaimed loudly but winced at the shocked faces of people at the table. (Roland had already finished his dinner and was getting ready for bed.) "But you won't Emma stop this tantrum. You're 25 for lords sake! and it's more expected of you." Snow demanded squaring against her daughter.

Emma shook her head and ran out of the room. She went straight to her bed chambers and sat down on her on her bad crying. ' _What am I going to do now?"_ She thought feeling compressed from everything that's happening.

* * *

 _At the tavern in the village..._

Hook and the rest of the crew had just started to drink but Hook can feel the drunkenness already get to him, for some reason he did and didn't want that. He has had a feeling ever since his talk with Henry that morning like his whole life was going to change that night. He wanted to be aware what will happen but he was also trying not to tip anyone off about what might happen so he's trying to act normal, Drinking and gambling with dice or in his case double dice.

He just hopes that what happens tonight will be in his favor.

* * *

After Emma ran off Everyone was silent until "That went well." Everyone looked at Robin with a glare. "What?" Robin asked looking at everyone. Snow sighed "I should probably go after her." Snow admitted getting up but Regina stopped her seeing her opportunity. "I'll go." Regina said rushing out the door and to Emma's bed chambers.

Regina knocked on the door "Emma, can I come in?" Regina asked hopefully "Sure" She heard Emma say muffled. She opened the door seeing her niece with tears streaming down her face, so she hugged her. "Aunt Regina I feel so lost." Emma admitted hoarsely.

"I felt that way too, when I was about to marry your grandfather, Leopold." Regina admitted softly "I had no control because my mother had decided that for me." Regina admitted blamelessly "Really?" Emma said curious. Emma knew the basics of how Regina became queen but she had not idea Cora was the one who agreed for her. It wasn't a stretch cause she knew how Cora was.

"That's why tonight your going to have a night on the town." Regina said going into Emma's closet and coming out with a light blue dress for her to wear. "Are you sure cause..." Emma started "I'm sure because I know you'll regret not doing this if you don't." Regina said leading her into the closet to dress.

After changing, Emma put on her cloak and a necklace that has a Swan pendant and puts the chain that has the ring killian gave her on her neck. Regina gesture's her to follow her through a secret passage way that leads to the gate of the castle. Pulling out several gold coins and grabbing Emma's hand and putting the coins in her hand "There that should be enough for a few drinks in the tavern." Regina said hopefully then pulled Emma into a hug. "Be back by dawn cause Baelfire and Rumpelstiltskin will be here after breakfast. And be careful." Regina whispered in Emma's ear. Emma sighed "I will and thank you" Emma said sincerely.

Emma runs down the path towards the village. ' _I'm coming Killian. I'm coming! I will always find you.'_ Emma thought going as fast as she could.

* * *

 **Next time Emma and Hook will meet. I'm sorry about this not being up yesterday but I was tired and well partied out. I hope everyone had splendid holidays. I'll start on the next chapter but I won't know when it'll be up. Til next time~CaptainSammyAngel**


	3. Chapter 2

**So here's the next chapter! warning: Sex scene in this chapter, And it's my first so be gentle. Anyway Thank you to everyone who favorited, Alterted and reviewed this story. Also before I forget there is a poll on my profile page to see which fairy tale universe Emma will go to! so please vote.**

* * *

Emma had reached the tavern but was nervous to go in. She took off the chain with her ring and started to twirl the ring. A nervous habit she developed while she was the dark one but before she turned fully dark. She took a deep breath and put the chain into a small pocket on her dress. ' _I'm going in, I just hope he notices me.'_ Emma thought walking into the tavern, sitting at empty table and in the back she see Hook and his band of pirates along with some women around them. She saw one woman smiling seductively at Hook. ' _Not while I'm here.'_ Emma thought feeling a little jealous so she went to the bar to get a drink. "Some rum, please" Emma murmured when sat at the bar waiting for her she felt like someone was staring at her so she turned and saw Hook staring at her. Grabbing a bottle of rum she walked over to the table, looking at hook "What're guys playing?' Emma asked with a saucy smile, Hook looked up at her ' _I think my luck's changed.'_ Hook thought looking into Emma's emerald eye's.

Hook got up and moved to another table and gestured Emma to sit, She did "Well love, your not from around here are you?" Hook questioned grabbing the cork with his teeth and pulled the cork out and grabbed two glasses and poured the Rum. "Maybe I am you just didn't notice me." Emma said smiling secretively. Hook rose his eyebrow "Is that so?" he said intrigued then drank some of the rum. The scent of ocean and rum was present as ever... Emma loved the smell, it felt like she hadn't smelled that scent in _years_ but it was only days. Emma put her glass to her lips, gulping some rum feeling the burn going down her throat "Since you hear many stories, how exactly did you get the hook?" Emma asked as her hand felling his hook against her skin.

"So you know _my_ name but but I don't know your's, so what is yours love?" Hook murmured curiously. Emma knew she couldn't say charming so "Swan. Emma Swan." Emma answered cryptically, it was her name but nobody knew that here. Hook smirked grabbing the bottle of rum "Well, Swan how about we set sail? Go back to my ship for a nightcap or should I find someone else to accompany me?" Hook asked standing up. Emma stood up"Yes, _Captain."_ Emma answered as they leave the tavern and head for the docks.

As they walked down the board walk Emma accidentally slipped causing Hook to drop the rum bottle, breaking the bottle and glass was all over. Hook hoisted Emma in his arms "I'm not going to let a lady get injured because of glass." Emma faintly smiled "A gentleman under the pirate huh?" Emma teased him. "I'm always a gentleman, lass." Hook said matter-of-factually as he walked with her in his arms til they reached the gang plank of a familiar ship.

Hook put Emma down "Behold the Jolly roger!" Hook exclaimed as the walked up the gang plank. Smee was startled to see his captain early"I didn't expect you back early." Emma turned to hook "I remember a nightcap was promised, so I'll go below deck til your ready." Emma said stealing a kiss, walking away and going to the captains cabin.

Hook turned back to Smee "You know what nightcap means so scram!" Hook harshly ordered. Hook made it to his cabin and locked the hatch. ' _W_ _ouldn't want to be interrupted, right Swan?'_ Hook thought as he descended the steps of his cabin.

He moved towards her and started kissing her passionately. Hook pushed her up against the wall and started to kiss her jaw to all the way down to her. Emma started to moan in his ear. "A wanton thing aren't you?" Hook murmured against her skin. Then he moves behind her and promptly starts to kiss her neck "Are you wet for me yet?" Hook questioned pressing her hips against him. "Yes." Emma gasped. "Good girl" Hook said looking at her with a dangerous glint in his eye.

"Strip" Hook ordered moving away from her and leaned against the wall.

Emma pulls her dress off slowly just to irritate him."Buggering hell, I don't have all night!" Hook demanded arching his eyebrow at her. Emma's dress fell to the floor along with her underwear, she turned to face him smiled "I think you do" Emma retorted smartly, smiling flirtatiously, Hook growled hoisting her up by her legs with his hand and hook "Be a lass and do what I told you, without the sass" He hisses in her ear as he nips at her earlobe while he laying her on his bed and starts kissing her neck leading down to her stomach. "Hook...oh _hook"_ Emma screams . He licks her stomach and straddles her in between his hips thrusting in and out, Emma flips herself on top off him "you're not the only one in control. I think it's time for you to strip" Emma whispered as she started to take off his clothes "Aye, you little minx." He hissed as he stood up peeling off his clothes _' the only man I want.'_ Emma thought mesmerized seeing him in all his glory. _T_ hen he smashes his lips getting on top of her once more, onto hers their tongues intertwined she arches her back as Hook starts to ravish her by kissing her collarbone. He slipped one finger into her then another he puts each into his mouth to suck on. then he proceeds to sucks on her skin as he goes down kissing her, he feels her shiver under him then goes back up to kiss her several times.

He slowly thrusts into her the movements slow at first but faster and faster. As he did that, Emma tightened her legs around his hips and felt her's open up. Both moaned and groaned "Love, your so tight." Hook said breathing heavy, feeling her nails dig into his back, the pressure building but he feels the tightness ebb away as she relaxes in his arms then slowly he passionately comes down and kisses her.

Emma breaths raggedly in between their kisses clutching her fingers in his hair feeling the climax building, throwing her head back. "Hook, I'm gonna cum." Emma growled with hunger and pleasure in her eyes. Hook enters her thrusting in and and out riding her until the climax is over.

Both Hook and Emma collapse on each other breathing heavily then Emma collapsed next to him "I think I'm ready for round two but this time I'm in charge." Emma murmured in his ear climbing on him. Hook looks at her "Alright, my wanton minx." Hook said raggedly as Emma kissed him again.

* * *

 _At the Castle earlier that night..._

Regina paced back and forth in her and Robin's bed chamber. Leaning on the wall, Robin looked at his wife worried "What's wrong Regina?" Robin asked wearily. He knew she she was worried about what he had no idea but he was finding out _now._

Regina sighed, turning to look at him "Robin, I helped Emma sneak out of the castle." She admitted sheepishly. Robin looked at his wife shocked "Why'd did you help?" Robin questioned her. He knew she had a good reason he just didn't know the reason yet. "Why?" He asked softly walking towards her and pulled her into a hug, then kissed her forehead

Regina took a deep breath then let it out "I saw myself in Emma. I saw the angry, closed off and trapped woman when I was married off to Leopold. So I thought no- I _knew_ she needed a night where she didn't have to worry about the ball,her future husband, parents wishes or her bastard of a future father-in-law." Regina explained, her resolve breaking while pacing back and forth. "And you're what? worried, love Emma can handle herself." Robin assured her.

Regina scoffed "I know that. Look at who her parents are. I'm worried about is when she's going to come back because Rumpelstiltskin is punctual, very punctual." Regina said going over to the bed and sitting down with her head in her hands. Robin looked at Regina with no shock at at all. From what he's heard from Regina about the Dark one he'll do anything to have power. What he was shocked at was at she told him about what she felt when she married Leopold, they didn't really talk about the past cause it's the past so they put it behind them. They did talk about their lost loves in the beginning because Regina was hesitant at first to be with him, but they worked it out.

Robin sat next to her and put his hand on her tense shoulder to help her relax "She'll be here. I know it." Robin whispered in her ear and felt her relax somewhat. Regina sighed in relief and turned to face her husband "You're right. So my thief, are you ready for bed?' Regina suggested smiling flirtatiously. "Always, milady." Robin answered as he picked up Regina and lightly placed her on the bed, kissing her.

* * *

 _In Snow and Charming's bed chamber..._

It was the middle of the night, but Snow couldn't sleep, not after the blow up Emma had at dinner. Snow shook her head and got out of bed carefully not wanting to wake her husband. Snow walked out to the balcony and leaned on the threshold. Snow stared up at the stars ' _I feel so guilty.'_ Snow thought looking at the moon and started to twirl her wedding ring _. "_ Snow come back to bed." Charming's sleepy voice said from inside their bed chamber. She heard him get up and come out to the balcony.

"Snow, it's the middle of the night. Whats wrong?" Charming asked turning to look at his wife. Snow sighed, she couldn't keep a secret from her husband. He knows her like nobody else, she knows that will never change.

Snow looked down and walked back into their room"I'm wondering if going through with this stupid engagement is worth it, David." Snow admitted running her hand through her hair. Charming followed her until he was standing in front of her, holding her hands in his. "Snow, we already agreed and the arrangements are made. We can't back out, not now." Charming softly reminded her. "Yes we can! Charming, _one_ of the few things I decided when we got married was never _ever_ have an arranged marriage for any of our children." Snow exclaimed while tears building up in her's hand let go of one of her's and rubbed his eye "Snow. can we please..." Charming started to say but was cut off. "No! cause David it'll eat me alive if I don't talk now." Snow insisted adamant about the subject. David looked at his wife with pride, gesturing her to begin"Ever since Emma accepted the proposal, I feel like we forced her in some way because we pressured her to accept it." Snow started but paused to take a breath "I keep wondering if somewhere down the road she'll find her true love but can't pursue them because of the dangerous arrangement, a effort to prevent war." Snow took a few deep breaths rubbing her belly as she finished explaining, Charming noticed but decided to ask her in the morning. Charming cupped her cheek "Snow, if or when Emma finds true love, everything will fall into place. Hell, she could find her's now. Let's go back to sleep." Charming assured Snow, leading her back to their bed. Snow nodded and both went back to bed without incident.

* * *

 _On the jolly Roger, early that morning..._

After a few more rounds Hook had passed out, from a combination of alcohol and exhaustion. Emma slept very well until she woke up around what she guessed was around 3 a.m. She had a nightmare about when she stabbed him, That moment it's replaying, playing over and over again and the moment's haunting her in her dreams... it has ever since that night. So now she's laying in the bunk looking at the ceiling. Emma knows she'll have to leave so she get's up and feels around the barely lit cabin to find her dress and underwear. After she found them and dressed herself, She turned and looked at Hook, she reached for the clasp of her swan necklace and undid the clasp, redid the clasp and walked over to the bunk and gently placed the chain with the pendant in his hand, leaned in and kissed his hand "Find me... please" Emma whispered. Then she walked across the room to the ladder, climbed up the steps unlocked the hatch and left the cabin.

Emma walked on to the deck, pausing for a moment and turning her head to the direction of the crew's entrance from below deck and she saw someone's face peeking through a crack of the door. Emma could barely see the face but since her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she knew the person had dark brown hair and at least five ft. She breathed a sigh of relief as she walked the rest of the way to the gang plank. ' _At least he's with Killian. Killian probably saw a little bit of himself in Henry. He'll take care of Henry.'_ Emma thought as she dodged the glass, walking down the docks and ran into the village as fast as she could. Emma arrived at the castle about 45 minutes later then went through the secret passage and the maze of halls until she gets to her bed chamber. Emma enters her bed chamber and crawls in bed, pulling out her ring and holds it while she try's to sleep.

* * *

 _On the jolly Roger, a few minutes after Emma left..._

Hook opened his eyes knowing she's gone, he sits up and looks at the necklace in his hand. The chain wasn't that long but he guessed that it would come down to where your heart lies. But Hook has been looking at the pendant. A sliver swan pendant that looked new but he knew it was a few years old. He wondered why the woman left the necklace in first place? and why did she ask him to find her? Questions swirled in his mind trying to figure out the mystery of the woman and necklace "Well, lass I'll find you but I have something to do first." He mumbled to himself rubbing the swan in between his thumb and index finger. But he didn't want anybody to know about the necklace so he put it in the small pocket of his vest.

 _'Whats going to happen next? I see her sooner than expected?' Hook thought sarcastically as he feels his head ache dully from the hangover as he goes up deck to start the day._

* * *

 _At the castle..._

Emma groans as the first streams of daylight coming from her window. She opens her eyes and smiles _'Best night ever, no contest.'_ Emma thought as she put the chain around her neck, sat up and stretched. She got up and went in her closet, putting on a corset and picked out a lavender colored dress. when she walked out she heard someone come in, Regina. Regina shuts the door and sits on the bed "I'm sorry for barging in, but I want to know about your night on the town." Regina asks with secretive smile. Emma laughs going over and sitting next to her "It was a breath of fresh air, Aunt Gina" Emma admits looking down. Regina looks at curiously "Then what's wrong?" She gently questions. Emma eyes wander's around the room"I don't know if I should tell you." Emma said smiling secretly. Regina rolls her eyes "I won't tell your parents, you know?" Regina said in know it all tone. Emma nods "All right, I went to the tavern in the village and I had a few drinks with a pirate and after a few drinks we went to the ship he is a part of and had a one night stand." Emma explained to her, waiting for her reaction. Regina looked at her surprised "A pirate, huh? He must be quite a catch for you to be smiling non-stop." Regina observed nudging her.

Emma laughed nervously "You might not want to know who he is." Emma said knowing that she'll want to know. Regina looked at her impatiently "Who is it?" Regina asked dying to know. Emma's smiled brighter"Captain hook." Regina looked at her incredulously "You thought I wouldn't approve? Honey I got involved with _Robin Hood_ and married him, for magic's sake! a one night stand with Captain hook is nothing." Regina exclaimed exasperatedly. A knock interrupted Regina from saying anything else "Come in." Emma said regally . A servant opened the door "Breakfast is ready, your highness" He stated. Both Regina and Emma stood up "Show time." Emma said readily as they leave the room and entered the hall.

* * *

 **That's the end of the chapter! in the next chapter: Rumple and Bealfire arrive, the ball begins and so does a certain pirate heist. See you next time.-CaptainSammyAngel**


	4. Chapter 3

**Well, I hope you like this chapter, cause this took a little over a week to finish but that's my fault. Any way since I'm not getting many votes on my poll I'm going to eliminate one option which one should it be cause I'm tempted to delete cinderella. Please review! I also don't own anything Adam and Eddy do.**

* * *

As the time ticked away towards the end of breakfast, Emma felt like she's gone back in time because Neal's going to come in the throne room any minute. But he won't be _Neal_ per se he'll be Bealfire and in this reality they never met. ' _Doesn't mean I won't feel antsy,weary or skeptic'_ Emma thought twiddling with her thumbs since he _is_ the dark ones son but she also remembers he hated his father using magic. She didn't know and it bothered her a lot. She felt someone nudge her, she turned to look at her mother "Whats wrong Emma?" Snow quietly questioned. Emma sighed "I'm nervous I guess." Emma admitted nervously. Snow smiled encouragingly at her daughter "Everything will be fine." Snow said holding one of her daughters hand. Snow, David and Emma stood up, excuse themselves and go to the throne room and sit on the thrones at the end of the hall. Time ticked until a poof of purple smoke appeared and two men appeared from the thick of the smoke. One of them had green, scaly skin with big green eyes with the smallest pupils dressed in leather, Rumpelstiltskin. The other was dressed in a white undershirt with a dark green vest, a tie tied around his neck and dark dress shoes.

Bealfire coughed "Papa, next time can we _please_ come to somewhere in a carriage and enter like normal guests?" Bealfire complained frowning trying to stop coughing. Rumple shook his head "Bae I thought this time you would want to avoid pomp and circumstance and just poof into the room" Rumple said with a giggle. Bealfire groaned "Maybe but next time we're doing it _my_ way papa." Bealfire declared leaving no argument. Tired of their discussion, David cleared his cleared his throat and both of them looked at the king. "I humbly welcome you both to my home." David said neutrally fighting a frown. ' _I never thought I'd have an in-law in the dark one.' David thought in disbelief and bitterness._ David stands up and walks over to Emma, offering his hand, she takes the hand both walk down the stairs until they were a few feet away from each other. "May I present my daughter, Princess Emma." David said introducing Emma to Bealfire and Rumpelstiltskin.

Both bowed and Bealfire reached for her hand and kissed it "It's a pleasure, princess." Bealfire murmured kindly. Emma kept her face neutral "A pleasure indeed." Emma replied keeping her face free of emotions. Bealfire stood beck up and an awkward silence fell upon the room that lasted a few minutes until Snow spoke "Alright, so how about we go somewhere so Emma and Bealfire can get to know each other." Snow suggested to Rumple and David. Rumple turned to Snow with a smirk "An excellent idea your Majesty." Rumple readily agreed with Snow. David grunted "Oh, alright let's go." Davis conceded walking towards the door with his wife and Rumple.

After the three left, it was just Emma and Bealfire. Emma looked around until she heard him call her name. "Huh? what did you say?" Emma said snapping her her head towards him to look at him. Bae laughed "I asked if you wanted to go to the gardens to talk?" He asked offering her his hand. Emma cautiously took it, as nice as it was to see him again she knows that he will always be there for Henry, but her heart has belonged to a certain pirate since the beanstalk.

* * *

 _On the Jolly Roger..._

It was about noon when Hook and Henry are getting ready to sword fight on the main deck since the rest were eating in the galley. Hook walked to the right side and drew his sword from sheath, while Henry drew his sword and the match had begun. Hook advanced towards Henry and both swords clashed. Henry extended upward and Hook's blade caught it. Henry kicked hook in the stomach causing him to stumble back a bit. Hook and Henry crossed swords "Good form. But not good enough" Hook murmured parrying his sword and causing Henry's to fly in the air but he caught it. The two of them circled around each other until Henry charged and Hook blocked it. The dance of their swords went on for awhile until Hook kicked Henry down, his boot on Henry's chest cavity and pointed his sword at Henry's neck. After the Hook helped him up "You're getting better." Hook complimented Henry. Henry nodded absent-minded, Hook snapped his fingers and Henry looked at his captain "What on your mind, lad." Hook questioned with curiosity.

Henry sighed "I saw a woman come out of your cabin and even though it was dark, I could see her and for some reason, she looked familiar." Henry admitted, embarrassed. Hook looked at him "How does she look familiar?" Hook asked wanting Henry to elaborate. "Well, like I _feel_ know her but I know I haven't." Henry explained further. In hook's vest pocket, he could feel the swan necklace burning in there.

Hook turned to look at Henry and sighed "Lad, what I'm about to tell you is _not_ to be shared with the rest of the crew. Got it?" Hook told Henry sternly. Henry nodded "Aye." Henry agreed. "The woman that snuck out of my cabin left something, A necklace with a pendant of a Swan." Hook explained pulling the necklace from the pocket from his vest and showing it to Henry. Henry observed the pendant "Do you know why she left it?" Henry asked curiously. Hook shook his head "No. All I know is that she left it and whispered 'Find me'." Hook said putting the necklace back into the pocket, starting to pace. Henry looked at him "Well, are you going to find her?" Henry questioned him. Hook stopped pacing "Maybe after our heist tonight." Hook said going down to the main deck. Henry followed him "Why are we going? Besides the treasure of course." Henry asked curiously. Hook turned to face him "The man the princess is betrothed to is the son of the Dark one." Hook matter of factually said. Henry nodded understandingly "So since his son is her betrothed, He will most likely be at the ball also." Henry said figuring it out. Hook nodded "Now, I need to check on something. Will you be alright?" Hook asked kind of concerned.

Henry nodded "Captain, before you go, have hope cause you'll find hope's a powerful thing." Henry advised Hook. "I'll try, lad." Hook replied before going into his cabin. ' _But hope has never really been on my side.'_ Hook thought as he walked to his desk chair and sat down. He reached for the necklace an pulled it out and gently laid it on his desk. Hook held his head in his hands, he couldn't get her out of his head. Her gorgeous blonde curls, her smile and last but not least, Her emerald green eyes. Hook shook his head and rubbed his hands against his face. He picked up the necklace and put it back in the vest pocket and reaching for his flask and taking a drink. ' _Might need to find you sooner than later, lass cause I can't get you out of my mind.'_ Hook thought worried he won't be focused tonight.

* * *

 _In the gardens..._

Bealfire and Emma walked until they sat down in the grass. "So, Baelfire what do you like to do?" Emma asked him, wondering what his answer will be. "Well, most of the time I spend the day in the library, but I also spend time in the the back of the mansion." Baelfire replied melancholy. Emma looked at him with an eyebrow raised "A garden? it doesn't seem like your father would be the one to keep a garden." Emma comments, wondering why they have one. Bae looked down and sighed "A while ago, we had a maid named Belle. After a few months she and papa fell in love but one day she went out and didn't come back... so I decided to plant a rose garden in her memory." Bae explained smiling sadly. Emma smiled softly "I guess your father didn't take her leaving or death very well." Emma said knowingly. Gold was devastated from what she read from Henry's book. Bae nodded "He took a tea cup she accidentally chipped and put it in his cabinet. But since she left, he has steadily become obsessed with magic and power." Bae stated bitterly. "I'm sorry." Emma said feeling sympathetic, she never knew how bad it would have been. "There's no need to be, he was like this after my mother died. But when Belle he was trying to let the power go." Bae told her standing up. Emma looked at him curious "How did your mother die, if you don't mind." Emma asked knowing what the answer will be.

Anger flared in his eyes "Pirates. A pirate killed my mother." Bealfire spat out. Emma looked away, feeling bad for him "I think its time to go back to the castle." Emma suggested quietly. Bealfire nodded seeing the sun was getting ready, offering his hand to help her up and she took it. They walked until they got to the kitchen where Regina was. "There you are! It's time you get ready for the ball." Regina exclaims as she starts to usher Emma out the door. "Wait, what about dinner?" Emma asked quickly, trying to stall. "We'll eat in your Bedroom Emma." Regina answered quickly dragging her to her room.

* * *

 _In Emma's Bed chamber..._

When Regina and Emma got to her room, Snow was waiting for them so she ushered her daughter to the closet Emma just wanted to sit down. "Emma, start undressing please or your going to be late." Snow shout into the closet before she left to get ready herself. Emma found a corset and put it on and came out of the closet so Regina could tighten the laces. Emma leaned over and Regina grabbed the laces "I'l make this quick." Regina said sympathetically, knowing that Emma _hates_ corsets, Hell even Regina does especially during balls. As Regina tightened the laces Emma sucked in a breath, after her aunt laced the corset, someone knocked on the door and Regina opened it and took the dress from the servants arms and laid it on the bed. Emma straightened up, walked over and pulled the dress over her. Regina walked over and zipped the back up. Emma walked over to the mirror.

The dress is ocean blue sweetheart neckline with see through short sleeves, Sparkles cover the whole dress. _'The bodice is as tight as my first ball gown's was.' Emma thought as the bodice felt like it was crushing her spleen._ The skirt felt comfortable somewhat but as the skirt moved back and forth she felt like she would fall over, but for her pirate she would do _anything._ Regina stood behind with her tapping her chin "Somethings missing..." Regina observed then snapped her fingers and walked over to the dresser and opened the jewelry box on top of the dresser. Regina sighed as she finished going through the box "Its no here!" Regina exclaimed throwing her arms up "What's not there?" Emma asked, turning to face her aunt. Regina gave her 'are you kidding me?' look "Your Swan necklace, remember?" Regina told her in a non-joking tone. Emma lightly smirked "I don't know..." Emma said in a sing-song tone. Regina looked at her niece "You left it last night didn't you?" Regina stated knowingly. Emma nodded "I want him to find me, and leaving the necklace was more subtle." Emma told her aunt looking down. Regina stared at her unbelievably "You might as well tattooed 'I'm a princess' on your forehead!" Regina exclaimed, not believing how naive Emma had been. Regina continued to rant "Also, you don't even know him..." But Regina was cut off. "No, I don't, but you have _no_ right to judge him. Yes, he's Captain Hook. But he probably has reasons to why he's a pirate just like you had reasons to being the evil queen. Not _all_ pirates have reasons but I think he does." Emma strongly argues to her aunt knowing she had her reasons like Killian had his.

Regina sighed "I just... I don't want you to get hurt." Regina admitted, knowing that if Rumple finds out Emma and hook are screwed. Emma laughs "I think I can handle Rumpelstiltskin." Emma said confidently with determination in her eyes. Regina looked at her niece, worried "Emma, he's _very_ powerful. He could do anything to you especially tear your heart out and make you bend to his will." Regina warned, trying to get through to Emma but also remembering how many hearts she ripped out before she fell in love. Emma saw how serious Regina was and also from her own experience she'll tread lightly when dealing with Gold.

A knock on the door interrupted them "Regina, Emma It's me. Can I come in?" Snow's muffled voice from outside the door. "Yes you can." Regina said as she opened the door to let her in. Snow walked in and saw her daughter and gasped "Emma! honey, you look beautiful." Snow complimented with tears in her eyes. Emma walked over and hugged her mother. "I love you, mom." Emma whispered to her mom. "I hope everything goes your way tonight." Snow whispers as she let go of her daughter. Snow turns and looks at Regina, seeing she hasn't changed yet. "Regina!, why haven't you changed yet. The balls about to start!" Snow exclaimed exasperated. "Hold your horses snow." Regina said as in a wave of her hand and through a puff of smoke, Regina was now dressed in a dark purple gown with her hair in a high ponytail with a elaborate headdress. Regina looked at Snow "Happy?" Regina sniped sarcastically. Snow nodded as they walked out of the door closing it and walking towards the ballroom.

* * *

 _On the Jolly roger... one hour earlier_

Hook stood in the captains cabin looking in the mirror. He's wears a white undershirt with a black vest, a light brown coat, pair of black dress pants and prosthetic hand on his left arm. He had dressed up to rob a royal before but tonight he hopes that tonight will go right. He walks over to the desk and sees the swan necklace where he put it before putting on the prince outfit. He picked it up and put it in his left jacket pocket. Maybe he'll find Emma Swan at the ball but that would be one in a million, right?

Hook straightened his jacket and walked out of his cabin and closed it. He saw that most of his crew were gone, probably in the forest waiting until all the guests are inside, including himself. Putting his right hand in his right jacket pocket and felt the invitation in his hand. He just wanted this heist to go good, but a feeling is nagging him that tonight... he didn't know the feeling he couldn't describe, just like the one he had when he met a certain swan. He shook his head and walked down the stairs and towards the gang plank.

As he walks though the village he started to wonder how his life's been up to this point. His life was good until his first trip to Neverland, losing his brother almost destroyed him. Few years after, he met Milah and his life was better somewhat but they both were swirling in darkness, her from abandoning Bae and he from losing Liam. But meeting Emma swan brought a little more light in his life since Henry even in the short time he's known him has become a son to him.

He was brought out of his thoughts by some one talking to him "Invitation, sir?" A servant asked him. He used his prosthetic to get the invitation and gives it to him. The ballroom was already filled with people. The chandelier illuminates the room, the buffet at two sides of the room the dance floor was huge and in front was a huge staircase where the royals will be coming down.

* * *

 _At the ballroom..._

Emma was nervous to say the least everyone had been announced except her and Bealfire. She just wanted the first dance to be over cause she knows in the crowd somewhere Killian was there. She hears the announcer say "Presenting her highness, Princess Emma." so she walks slowly down the stairs until she tripped on the last step and someone caught her before she fell flat on her face. "That would've been a nasty fall, your highness." A Irish accented voice said above her. She knew the voice anywhere but she looked up and saw her pirate who was looking at her in shock. "Thank you, may I have the second dance with you?" Emma asked, her eyes pleading him to say yes. Hook smirked "I'd be honored, your _highness."_ Hook answered with a secret smile then walked away into the crowd.

Emma stood there watching him blend into the crowd until she hears her name "Emma!" Bealfire called out to her. Emma looks at him "Yeah?" She says with a questioning look. "Who was that?" Bae asked her, his voice laced with curiosity. Emma smiled wistfully "A gentlemen." Emma said gratefully, looking in the direction Killian went. Then the music started so Emma and Bealfire went to the dance floor.

Even as they started to dance, Emma and Bealfire had a a hard time getting into sync. "Ouch!" Emma hissed as he stepped on her toes _again._ He looks at her _"_ Sorry." Bae said for what felt like the millionth time but in reality it was the fourth. The so called dancing went on for a few more minutes until the music slows down _'OH, thank god!'_ Emma thought as she stepped away from Bae. The music stopped so Emma slipped away to find Killian, she only went a few feet until she slammed into Hook.

Hook Smiled "Just the person I was looking for." Hook said looking at her with a smile. Emma smiled shyly "Ready for our dance?" Emma asked nervously. Hook took her hands in both prosthetic and his real hands "As ready as you are darling." Hook said with a grin as the music started up again.

* * *

 **That's the chapter! anyway I'm hoping to wrap up this universe next chapter or the one after. I don't know, but I have plenty of ideas for universes. The fairy tale is just one. See ya later!-CSA**


	5. Chapter 4

**Here's a new chapter! I'm so so so sorry that this is late. I had someone's birthday party last weekend so the noise was NOT good my** **concentration and that caused me to have writers block. SO anyway since this was late I'll let you know what universe is next: Marvels Thor. I'd like to thank everyone who's Favorited/veiwed/alerted. Don't forget to vote on the poll! I also own nothing, ABC and Adam and Eddy do!**

* * *

Emma looked down "I'm up here, darling." Hook commented when he saw her looking down. Emma looked up at his face, her cheeks flushed "I'm sorry, I'm being cautious." Hook laughs "I can see why. Your dancing with your betrothed was not very... graceful." Hook commented jokingly. Emma laughed "You know, I never got your name." Emma coyly asked with a small smile. "I never gave it out. Prince Charles." Hook stated as they continued to dance. Emma gave an 'I don't believe you' look "Whats your real name?" Emma seriously asked. Hook smirked leaning in "Killian Jones. But most people call me by a more colorful moniker... Hook." Killian whispered in her ear, he leaned away but found no trace of shock on her face. "Lass..." Killian started to say but was interrupted "We need to talk in private." Emma suggested as she dragged him towards the garden as the music was slowing down. They sneak out of the ballroom through a corridor in the far back of the room. What they didn't know was they had a couple of people watching them.

* * *

 _With Regina and Robin..._

Regina winced as she saw Emma dance with the idiot she's going to marry. Robin twirls her around to see what she's watching " I see why your wincing,love." Robin commented seeing Bealfire try to dance with Emma but was failing. The music was slowing down so Regina and robin walked over to the buffet. Regina and robin got some food and turned around in time to see Hook and emma start dancing. Regina rose her eyebrow "I guess that's hook." Regina mumbled as she watches them dance. Robin turns to his wife "Hook? as in _Captain_ Hook!" Robin correctly assumed, astonished. Regina nodded as she finished her food "You're wondering why I haven't called the guards to have him thrown in the dungeon, right?" Regina said, knowing how her husband thinks. Robin nods "Emma reminded me that I had reasons to being the evil queen so she thinks that Hook had some reasons for being a pirate." Regina explained, keeping an eye on her niece and Hook. "Do you think she's right, my love?" Robin inquired curiously. Regina sighed, her eyes trained on Emma and Hook "That remains to be seen but seeing the way both of them look at each other, a definite maybe." Regina said shaking her head. Robin smiled at her "We can't really judge, can we? You fell in love with a thief while I fell for the Evil Queen. Total opposites." Robin observes, then kisses Regina. Regina pulls away and nods "We can't. I just hope she knows what she's doing trusting him." She said, hoping Emma's right. Robin then pulls his wife on the dance floor for another dance.

* * *

 _With Bealfire..._

Bae glared at Emma and the mysterious man she's dancing with, for some reason he has a bad feeling about the man. He doesn't know him, but he has a feeling that he'll get in the way of his wedding to Emma. Just by looking at the man the gut feeling of not trusting is there, he guesses it's cause he has a pirate vibe. He shook his head he was just paranoid cause he felt everything could disappear in a blink of an eye. He guesses what irritates him is Emma couldn't dance with him for ten seconds without stumbling or stepping on toes or feet. He sees her with that man and she is so in sync with him that it makes him jealous.

Bae scrubs his hands on his face. He took a deep breath and tried to relax his body but it didn't help. He felt his jealousy rise when he sees the man whisper into his fiancee's ear and from what he can see she smiled at whatever the man told her. Anger was all he could see as Emma steers him towards the back corridor. He leaves the room in search for his papa. This needs to stop before it starts.

* * *

 _With Emma and Killian..._

They walked in the garden until they stopped and sat in the grass "You know, don't you? That I'm Swan." Emma guessed correctly. Killian nodded, softly smiling "The swan necklace was a nice touch, love." Killian commented as he digs in his left jacket pocket and pulls out the chain out. Killian stretches his arm out "I think this is yours, princess swan." Killian said, waiting for her to take the necklace. She took it and unclasped the chain "Stand up and turn around, please." Emma softly commanded, he stands up and turns around Killian smirks "Anything for the princess." he said, Emma rolls her eyes at the innuendo. She puts the chain around his neck and re-clasps the chain around his neck. He turned around for her to see "How does it look, love?" He asked somewhat nervous. While the chain went to where her heart, on him it went to the tip of collar bone. She smiles at him "It looks great."Emma said gladly. _'That necklace would look good with nothing but that on.'_ Emma thought, imagining that image. She was caught up in that thought she didn't hear him call her _"_ Swan. Are you alright? _"_ Killian said waving his hand in front of her face. Emma smiles then looks up at the stars and points to the north star "Look, its the north star." Emma exclaimed happily. Killian smiled in awe "That's right, Swan. How'd you know?" Emma looked at him then back up to the sky "Someone told me about it. They told me that if I was lost I could find home by following it." Emma said nostalgically, still looking at the sky.

Killian looked at her "Someone very close told me that when I young." He said somberly, reminiscing when that person told him. Emma looked at him knowing it was probably his older brother, Liam. Emma smiled sadly cause even after 300 years he never really got over his death and never will "I'm sorry, I didn't mean..." Emma said but was interrupted. "Lass, it was long ago." Killian said grumpily, not wanting her sympathy. Emma rolled her eyes "I wasn't offering sympathy, I was acknowledging your loss." Emma stated strongly. Killian nodded and stood up and held out his hand "May I have this dance?" Killian asked hopefully. Emma smiles and reaches for his hand and hook, pulling herself up. They positioned themselves and started to dance "You know, I wonder this lass, why are you with me instead of being in the ballroom?" Killian questioned as he twirled her around and returned her to his arms. Emma smiled, looking into his ocean blue eyes "Because both of us are lost."Emma said simply.

Killian looked at her confused and curiosity "Lost? Swan, I'll admit I'm lost, but your not lass." Killian told her, firmly taking her hand in his. Emma shook her head "Just because I'm not an orphan doesn't mean I'm not lost." Emma said determined. Killian rose an eyebrow "Then how are you lost, lass" Killian said, gesturing with his hand, offering her a chance to explain. Emma sighed " Ever since I agreed to the engagement I've felt like my feelings are compressed and forgotten. None of the decisions for the wedding are mine, their mostly my mothers. I know this is for the good of the kingdom but no one has asked about my feelings." Emma explained, her cheeks flushed and tears flowing slowly down her cheeks. Killian walked over and hugged her "Lass, what you've got to do is stand firm and tell them what you're feeling instead of keeping them bottled up." Killian advised softly. Emma nodded "I will, starting now." Emma said smiling, grabbing his jacket and kissed him. Killian kissed back passionately, feeling the electricity flowing through their veins with each kiss, after a minute they pulled apart for air.

"I really like you Killian." Emma whispered, feeling breathless. Killian smirked "I like you too, Swan and I'm going to fight for you." Killian confidently whispered, still dizzy from the kiss. "I don't care if you're a pirate and I'm a princess, we'll find a way." Emma declared confidently. "I think it's time for us to go in,lass." Killian said, taking her hand and walking her back into the ballroom.

* * *

 _In the ballroom..._

As Emma and Killian walked into the ballroom, a guard ran in "Pirates in treasury room!" The guard screamed. "Bloody hell. I've gotta go, love." Killian told her, gritting his teeth as he ran out into corridor. Emma sighed sadly _'I hope he'll be alright.'_ Emma thought as she watches him go. Emma walked towards her aunt "Hey, how was your night?" Emma asked cheerfully with a smile. Regina smiled "Great, until the guard came in." Regina said, looking a her with a 'Did you-know-who have something to do with this' look. "Probably." Emma said nonchalantly. Regina's eyes widen "what the hell Emma!" Regina whispered yelled. "Calm down Aunt Gina everything's fine." Emma confidently assured her. The crowd started to disperse and leave the ballroom. Emma yawned "I'm going to bed." Emma sleepily told her aunt, then slipped out of the ballroom and traveled to her bedroom.

She closed the door and changed out of her ballgown, then changed into a knee length light green night gown and walked over to her bedside table and picked up the chain that had Killians ring on it and pulled the chain over her head and the ring laid where her heart is. She crawled in her bed and automatically started to twist the ring. It had become an reflex since Killian gave it to her. Slowly she starts to drowsy so she stops twisting the ring and just holds the ring as she falls asleep.

* * *

 _At the Jolly roger..._

As Hook walked up the gang plank, he let out a sigh of relief as the ship was crawling with crew mates since all of them got away. They might not have much treasure which right now he didn't care about as long as they stole some of the treasure. Henry walked up to him "You've found her, didn't you?" Henry whispered, noticing the huge smile on Hooks face. "Aye, I did lad. We'll talk tomorrow morning cause I'm tired." Hook said excusing himself, walking away and hearing the lad groan at the statement. He entered his cabin, kicked off his boots off and laid in his bed falling asleep.

* * *

 _The next morning on the Jolly Roger..._

Killian woke up, swinging his legs over the side of his bunk. Wiping the sleep from his eyes, he walks over to his desk and grabs a piece of paper and writes a message down, rolls the parchment up, leaves the cabin and whistles for a bird. A dove lands on the starboard rail of the ship and Killian gives the note to the dove. He picks up the dove " Find princess Emma." Hook whispered, hoping the message will get to her.

"Hey captain!" Henry said from behind him. Killian startled by his voice, turned to face Henry "Lad, don't do that _again_." Killian snapped at the 14 year old. Henry winced at his tone " Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." Henry apologized shyly. Hook sighed "Henry, Let's go in my cabin." Killian suggested, leading him into the cabin. "You know I found Swan but she's someone I didn't expect her to be." Killian explained a bit frustrated. Henry looked at him confused "How unexpected?" He asked. Hook scratched his ear "She's princess Emma, lad." Killian admitted scrubbing his face with his hand. Henry smiled softly "So what, captain. You seem attracted to her and she with you, am I right?" Henry gently prodded. Remembering the kiss, Killian nodded,smiling.

"Then there's no problem." Henry concluded happily. Killian grimaced "She's also engaged to the Dark One's son, lad." Killian revealed grumpily. Henry groaned and started to pacing "But are you still..." Henry started to say but was interrupted "Fighting, lad? Yes I am." Hook said confirming the lads thoughts. Henry stopped pacing and faced his captain "A man unwilling to fight for what he wants deserves what he gets." Henry said with a smile. Killian laughed lightly "Alright, lad let's get the day started." Killian suggest wrapping his arm around Henry's shoulder and walked out of the cabin one behind the other.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Emma..._

Emma woke up, sat up and stretched. She stood up and went in her closet and dressed in a light red dress with puffy white, short sleeves. ' _I could get used to these dresses'_ Emma thought with a smirk. As she left the closet, she found a white dove on her windowsill with a piece of paper in it's mouth. The dove dropped the piece of paper and flew off. Emma unrolled the piece of paper that had a message.

 _Dear Swan,_

 _I was wondering if we could meet up tonight? After last night,_ _I want to get to know you better. So if we are going out tonight, we'll do whatever cause since you seem to indicate that you have almost no freedom, I'll show you freedom. Darling I'll admit this, you're the first woman to really capture my attention in a **long** time. Swan, we'll do anything you want and I hope to learn more about you. __See you tonight, hopefully._

 _From, your pirate._

Emma blushed at the the thought of being the first woman to capture his attention since Milah. She walked over to her desk, grabbed a piece of paper, a quill and scribbled down a response. She rolled up the piece of paper, whistles and puts the message in the birds mouth "Find Captain Killian Jones of the _Jolly Roger."_ Emma told the dove and the dove flew off.

* * *

 _On the Jolly Roger..._

Hook was finishing his breakfast when henry came into the galley. Henry smirked "Captain?" Henry called out. Hooks head turned in Henry's direction "Lad?" Hook asked with a questioning look. Henry's smirk turned into a smile "You have a message." Henry revealed gesturing Killian to follow him. Killian followed henry until they were on the main deck and saw a dove on the ships wheel. Killian walks until he's in front of the wheel and holds his hand out. The dove dropped the piece of paper in his hand then flew off. He unrolled the paper and read the message

 _Dear Killian,_

 _I would be glad to meet you tonight. I don't mean to pry but I saw your tattoo and I kinda wanted to get one cause I want to remember something. I will meet you on the docks. I will be wearing a light blue dress with my hair in a pony tail. I hope you're ready cause I want you to have the best night you'll ever have. You've captured my attention too, and nobody else will. Get ready to maybe pillage and plunder tonight. (But I'll have to be back before dawn.)_

 _From, your Swan_

Killian smiled at the letter. "Well, swan get ready for the night of your life." He said as he rolled up the the letter. "Smee! you're in charge while I'm gone." Hook shouted as he walked down the gang plank and ran towards the village.

* * *

 _Later that night..._

Emma looks around the docks, hoping to see her pirate but hasn't yet. She just wants to spend time with him. Being with bae today made her feel guilty not just cause they have a history but because she doesn't love him the way she should. She sees in his eyes the way he looked at her when she was 18 but she loves Killian. She feels arms wrap around her waist "What's a beautiful woman like you out here this late?" A voice whispers in her ear. Emma turns around and sees Killian, she laughs and kisses him. "I was wondering when you would show." She said curiously. Killian smirked "I was making sure our plans are ready for this evening." He said with a glimmer in his eye. Emma smiled " Ready to go?" Killian asked. Emma nodded, then they walked into the viliage until they stopped in front of a building.

Emma looked at Killian confused "Why are we here?" Emma asked with questioning tone. "Oh, so you don't want a tattoo, Swan?" Killian teases with a smile. Emma's smile brightened and she grabbed his hand and dragged him into the the building. Entering the building they saw a stout man with a graying beard and dark brown hair "Ah! Captain Hook. Here for another tattoo?" Gibbs wondered, a little surprised. Hook shook his head "No, Gibbs but this lovely lass is." Hook said gesturing to Emma. Gibbs looks at Emma "Oh, what's your name lass?" Gibbs asked. Emma smiled "Emma." She replied

Gibbs laughed "Well, emma what tattoo do you want?" Gibbs asked curiously. Emma didn't need to think about it "A hook and a swan head making a heart." Emma said with no hesitation. Killian looked at her surprised "Really lass?" Killian asked with awe. Emma nodded then looked at him "I don't know where this relationship is going but I am falling faster than I thought." Emma admitted, smiling softly. "Alright then. let's get started." Gibbs said leading Emma into the backroom.

Gibbs helped Emma sit in the chair and went to get the supplies. Emma turned her head "This won't hurt will it?" Emma asked nervously. "Lass, all you'll feel is a bit of a sting." Gibbs said calmly. Gibbs had everything set up "Where do you want it?" He asked with the tattoo gun in his hand.

* * *

 _Meanwhile outside the Tattoo parlor..._

Hook paced in front of the tattoo parlor "Where is she?" He muttered irritated. He didn't notice while he was pacing a green bug you could say flew in front of his face and whacked his nose. He waved his hand in front of his face to try and squash it until the bug grew into human size. She giggled "Bloody hell, Tink! how many times do I have to ask you not to do that." Hook whined, pouting at her. "Many times but I won't. I love teasing you." Tink said with a teasing smile. Hook went over and hugged her "It's been a while hasn't it?" Hook commented releasing her from the hug. Tink nodded "Yeah, may I ask why I'm here?" Hook chuckled "I brought someone here and I'd like you to use pixie dust on her tattoo so it'll be invisible to those who haven't had true love." Killian explained to his friend. "This person's special to you." Tink guessed observing him "Aye, she is." Hook said with a small smile. Tink smirked "I thought you only did something for yourself or revenge cause you lost love." Tink said remembering what he said to her when they first met. Hokk nodded "yes, but I found it again, maybe." Hook said smiling shyly

Tink nodded "Let's go in cause I want to see who's your special someone." Tink said as they walk inside. Emma walked out of the backroom and looked up in surprised. "Tink?!" Emma exclaimed. Hook looked at Emma confused "Uh, lass how do you know her or of her?" Hook asked. "Long story short she helped my Aunt find love again but my aunt didn't meet him until at least 20 years later." Emma explained sheepishly. Tink looked at her "Regina right?" Tink guessed with a smile. Emma nodded then turned to Killian " Why is she here?" Emma asked curiously. Killian smiled "There's somethings people don't know pixie dust can do. It can disguise something and heal, say a tattoo so no one can see it if they haven't had true love and heal so you won't need any bandages." Killian explained with a secretive smile. Emma smiled brightly "So, you asked Tinkerbell to come here and disguise my Tattoo with pixie dust." Emma surmised gratefully. Killian nodded "Now lets see it." Killian said wondering how the tattoo looks.

Emma stretched out her left arm, where on her forearm is a silver hook and a silver swan head cross with the tip of the hook and the tip of the Swans beak. You can see the creases where the eye on the swan would be. The ends of the hook and swans neck symmetrically. Killian smiled "It's beautiful, love." he said, kissing her forehead. Tink took out a little bag of pixie dust and sprinkled some on the tattoo "There! now it's invisible to anyone that hasn't had true love." Tink said proudly.

"Thank you." Emma said softly. _'At least Neal won't see it.' Emma thought with relief. "_ You're welcome and I'm glad he found you, Cause he was broken and lost." Tink said happy for her friend. "I'll keep his heart safe." Emma promised. Tink nodded and left the tattoo parlor.

* * *

Killian and Emma walked around until they came to a clearing close to the castle. They sat down in the grass and talked about little things, likes, dislikes, favorite foods and hobbies. A few hours later, Killian sighed "Lass, do you you know a lot about the stars." Killian asked wistfully. Emma shakes her head "Not much except the north star and that they are used for sailors to navigate." Emma said kind of sleepy. Killian looks at her "They're so much more, sometimes I look up there and think that people that have passed on are looking down on us." Killian whispered melancholy. Emma nodded "I never thought of it that way." Emma said laying her head on his shoulder. Killian looked at her "I think it's time to go." Killian suggested softly. Emma groaned "I don't want to!" Emma whined childishly. Killian shook his head, stood up and held hand out. She took it and pulled herself up.

They walked until they reached the gate. Killian sighed "Love, this is where I leave you." Killian said dejectedly. Emma solemnly nodded "I had fun tonight." Emma said, softly smiling. Killian nervously scratched his ear "I will think of you until we're together again." Killian whispered, leaning in for a kiss. Emma closed the gap and after a few minutes they pulled apart. " I need to go." Emma said breathlessly. Killian nodded and Emma walked off towards the castle while Killian walked away towards the village and the docks. What they didn't know that they were being watched.

* * *

 **And that's the end of the chapter! I wanted to have a cliffhanger for once. If anybody's wondering the tattoo was thought early in my thinking process. Anyway I can't say I'm sorry enough. ~CSA**


	6. Author's note

**I am SO sorry but I haven't really been inspired lately... also I've been interested in other fanfiction, i.e Castle, Disney and Greys Anatomy. Also when I get inspired I promise to write the rest of the chapter as soon as I can. I promise cause I hate disappointing people but I need to wait until I'm ready to write this particular fanfic.**


End file.
